Abstract The overarching goal of the Integrated Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) is to support Center members, especially those in the Pilot Projects Program and the three Translational Research focus areas (Environmental Cancer, Cardiopulmonary Disease, and Developmental Disease), by facilitating translation of fundamental research to human populations. Specifically, IHSFC addresses this goal by providing integrated consultation to investigators planning projects that include human biospecimens, ensuring access to numerous molecular epidemiological studies with data and biospecimen resources aimed at environmental research, and by ensuring access to the Biospecimen Processing sub-Core Facility (BSP). The Biospecimen Processing IHSFC sub-Core Facility (BSP), provides full service sample collection, processing, analysis and storage services. The IHSFC also interacts closely with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Facility Core and the Molecular Analysis Facility Core to support molecular epidemiological studies. The IHSFC will achieve its goal through the following specific aims: 1) Provide scientific consultation for and tracking of clinical and translational human subjects studies; 2) Assist with collection, processing, analysis, and storage of biospecimens; and 3) Facilitate access to collaborative human studies. These aims will contribute to the overall mission of the UNC Center for Environmental Health and Susceptibility by providing consolidated and cost- effective collection, processing, analysis and storage services and molecular epidemiological expertise to Center members.